mspaintadventuresfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Джейн Крокер
EN:Jane Crocker Джейн Крокер - молодая девушка, которая живет в post-Scratch вселенной и проживает в том же месте, что и Джон в Pre-Scratch версии вселенной, ее комната сильно напоминает комнату Джона. Когда была попытка назвать ее, выяснилось, что ее имя уже было дано в возрасте 13 лет, выгравированное на ее Honorary Placronym. Кроме того, ее прозвали чем-то вроде "Вонючей пердушки"http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006016.Ей пятнадцать с половиной лет, и она была 'выбрана' испытать Альфа версию предстоящей игры Sburb вместе со своими друзьями. Ее никнейм . Изображением на ее рубашке является пугающее Чудовище из Problem Sleuth, напоминающее зеленого слизняка Джона. Примечательно, что зверь из Problem Sleuth появлялся только на другой стороне Окна, именно когда оно было выключено, параллельно с тем, что Джейн Крокер была представлена вскоре после того, как the Yellow Yard был пересечен и четвертая стена была сломана. Обитатель Джейн - Хемера, о чем свидетельствует ее веб-браузер. Биография Она так же является наследницей и самой большой поклонницей компании Crockercorp. Because of her status as heiress to the Crocker company, attempts have been made on her life recently, causing her dad to ground her. Ей не нравится идея Лалонд присоединения к Джейку и задается вопросом, почему она не соединится со Страйдером. Ее дримселф, кажется, проснулся незадолго до выхода Sburb Alpha, как указано во сне, который она описывала Джейку. Как Джейд и Джон, она Сновидчица Проспита. В "S Джейн: Получить почту" она подбегает к своему почтовому ящику. После достижения цели, она охвачена огнем в результате взрыва, завершая конец акта 6 части 1. После этого она просыпается на Проспите и наблюдает за облаками Скайи, наивно думая, что это чудеса нового начала. Однако прежде, чем она будет в состоянии сделать что-либо, Джек Нуар нападает на нее, убивая ее дримселф. Сразу после этого тело Джейн начинает светиться, поскольку ее дримселф совершает lifey вещь, тем самым выполняя пророчество, которое Джейн видела в облаках немного ранее и доказывая себе, что она Дева Жизни. Последние обновления показали ее дримселф живой, но спящей(т.к. она сама Джейн бодрствует). Джек попытался убить ее, но был нокаутирован пост-скрэч Белой Королевой. Начиная с АКТА 6 АКТА 2 , она дримселфствует вполне себе мирно, возле дома. Год Кэт, пост-скрэч первый опекун Земли, кажется тот, кто спас её. Вскоре после этого она бежит устанавливать Sburb. Прежде, чем она нажимает ентер, Рокси говорит ей отойти от компьютера. Поскольку клиент имел ~ATH код, компьютер Джейн взрывается. Джейн вылетает из дома, но ее снова спасает Год Кет, who warps her to the roof of the house. Она узнает, что Дирк теперь ее игрок сервера, и что маленький Себастьян устанавливает клиент на другом компьютере, в кабинете отца. С помощью авто-ответчика Дирка, она проскальзывает в кабинет, где ее начинает доставать Джейк. Джейн, находясь под давлением и отвечая на вопрос, нравится он ей или нет, начинает паниковать и отвечает нет, попадая в френд-зону. Когда это произошло, ей дают Pre-Punched карту, чтобы использовать, но она понятия не имеет, что с ней делать. Несмотря на это, она использует тотем, чтобы сделать артефакт. Направляясь на крышу, Джейн создает Дерево, но оно исчезает прежде, чем она успевает что-либо сделать с ним. Вскоре после этого, она и ее дом исчезают, войдя в Землю Склепов и Гелия. Ее спрайт дважды прототипируется Гамзи Макарой, кинув туда мертвые тела Вриски и Тавроса, в конечном итоге создав Тавриспрайта, хотя вскоре после этого оно совершает самоубийство, путем самоуничтожения. Потратив немного времени в поисках папы на ЗСиГ Джейн находит его автомобиль и бумажник. Авто-ответчик Дирка призывал Джейн переработать машину, чтобы получить зерно(поскольку ее планета подозрительно лишена подчиненных), но она решила вместо этого переработать один из больших зеркальных обелисков, находящихся на ЗСиГ. Обелиск приносит большое количество зерна, но в то же время удаляется зеркало(тем самым свет перестает отражаться), вызывая одну из многих загадок ее планеты и заставляя дверь одного из склепов захлопнуться. Затем маленький Себастьян убегает к ней домой, чтобы с помощью Алхиметра дублировать обелиск, прежде, чем возвратиться к Джейн, тем самым позволяя ей войти в склеп, как и ранее предполагалось. Авто-ответчик Дирка сообщает ей, чтобы план по входу всех в Медиум был ускорен, таким образом, Джейн устанавливает Sburb сервер, позволяя ей соединиться с Рокси Лалонд(которая сейчас вне дома и находится под нападением Иперских Трутней). Джейн наблюдает за пожаром и атакой Красных Милей, но авто-ответчик приказывает подготовить все до прихода Рокси. Джейн ставит Тотем, Основопроцесс и Алхиметр, но в процессе случайно выбрасывает кровать Рокси в огонь. Так же заметив, что маленький Себастьян только что исчез в склепе, используя транспортализатор, она решает следовать за ним, не смотря на уговоры авто-ответчика остаться , полагая, что отец, вероятно, проник через этот путь. Она активирует транспортализатор и оказывается на охваченном красными Милями Дерсе, где дримселф Дирка Страйдера смотрит на нее с удивлением. Затем она замечает Джейка, который прибыл на Дерс через Дерс-трансполизатор Лагушачьего храма и продолжает немного паниковать. Впоследствии, Дирк говорит Джейн бежать с Дерса, но Красные мили тихо протыкают ее сзади, убивая ее. Дирк пытался возродить ее поцелуем, но был нокаутирован падающими обломками прежде, чем смог сделать это. Проснувшийся дримселф Рокси застает ее и пытается сам разбудить, но делает это очень неохотно, из-за чего восстановленный дримселф Дирка делает это вместо нее от нетерпения. Дримселф Джейн пробуждается на Проспите и проходит через транспортализатор, приводящий к Лагушачьему храму, где ее подхватывают Дирк и Рокси, которые вместе с ней становятся свидетелями восстановления обезглавленной головы Дирка Джейком. Личность Джейн показана весьма скептичной по сравнению с другими детьми, что замечали многие люди. Она не спешит верить, казалось бы, возмутительным заявлениям, которые ее друзья делают о Crockercorp, и, как показывали, неохотно верит претензиям UU's о себе, о мире, в котором она живет или о игре Sburb. Отношения У Джейн нормальные отношения с ее папой, хотя она упоминает, что они были несколько напряженными в прошлом, когда он попытался подражать ее интересам. Она "BFFsies 4Evers" с Рокси Лалонд, хотя она часто сомневалась насчет ее заявлений и не слушала ее предупреждения о Batterwitch до недавнего времени. Джейн, как Дирк и Рокси имеет романтический интерес к Джейку, но она слишком нервна и застенчива, чтобы признаться ему, даже когда он пошел ей на встречу. Она запаниковала и открыто отрицала свои чувства, в результате чего Джейк поверил, что он для нее не больше, чем друг. В настоящее время она считает себя огромной тупицей и бьет себя за то, что можно быть настолько тупой. Прочее *Ее титул, Дева Жизни, может быть отсылкой на кастовую систему троллей, поскольку, например, Арадия, низшая Гемоспектру женщина, и Фефери, женщина высшей касты, известны как Дева Времени и Ведьма Жизни, соответственно. *Это так же может быть связано с титулом Джейка, Пажом Надежды, поскольку Таврос, низший по Гемоспектру мужчина (не считая Карката и его крови мутанта), и Эридан, самый высший мужчина по крови, известны как Паж Дыхания и Принц Надежды, соответственно. *Любопытно, что и Джейн, и Фефери - Герои Жизни, у обоих есть непосредственная связь с Императрицей: Фефери является ее потомком и наследницей престола и Джейн, являющаяся наследницей ее компании. У обоих есть свои типы вилок, как боевые способусы. *Символ на рубашке Джейн - оффициальное голубое Призрачное Чудовище, показанное на сайте What Pumpkin. Продолжая мотив ее рубашки, на ее простынях представлен ряд других чудовищ из Problem Sleuth. *Цвет ее текста схож с Бабульспрайтом. Ее основитовые болванки и Спрайт так же имеют тот же цвет, что и текст Джона. *Ее короткая стрижка не только напоминает стрижку Бабули, но так же и Джона, хотя волосы более вьющиеся. *Никнейм Джейн - gutsyGumshoe, касается ее интереса к детективам (gumshoe - слэнг. "детектив"). *У Джейн такой же сокращенный никнейм "GG", как и у Джейд, так же и у Джейка никнейм "GT", как и у Джона, прежде, чем он изменил его. *Когда Джейн повысила уровень на echeladder, было видно, что после того, как она приобрела звание "fedorafledgling", следующий ранг был "Наследница без Родителей", который являлся отсылкой на смерть ее отца, но из-за Weird Plot Shit move, возможно, был искривлен, чтобы сослаться на ее "смерть" вместо этого. Можно так же рассматривать, как намек на ее статус парадоксального клона, но и как ссылку на высший ранг Джона "Прозрачный Наследник". *В начале шестого флеш-акта, Джейн была замечена играющей на фортепиано, как и ее эктобиологический сын Джон. * "life-y thing" Джейн, вероятно, является отсылкой на windy thing Джона. *Сцена со смертью Джейн и разрушением башни Проспита похожа на смерть Джейд и разрушение ее башни, причем оба этих события ознаменовают падение "Большого Яблока" в нью Йорке в канун Нового Года. *Она утверждает, что Джейк - "не гомосексуалист", что является отсылкой к словам Джона, обращенным к Каркату. *Джейн одна из двух персонажей, которые два раза вошли в Медиум. Вторым персонажем была Арадия. *Джейн и Арадия обе оказались девами. Галлерея [[Файл:Jane_hero_mode.gif|thumb|left|Джейн и её верная ...ложка.]] Категория:Персонажи Homestuck Категория:Дети Категория:Персонажи Homestuck Категория:Дети